


'Cuffed

by Nerdoftheworld



Series: Stucky Shot Party [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Violence, Trains, it's really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdoftheworld/pseuds/Nerdoftheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Handcuffed and lost the key</p>
<p>Steve handcuffs himself to Bucky while on a train before he realizes that the train wasn't the best mode of transportation</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jibbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/gifts).



> Not really good but eh, just a warmup

Bucky keeps pulling on the handcuffs, the metal cutting into both their wrists as he shakes the confinements harshly without even a flinch as his blood starts to mark the inside of the cuff. It’s been like this for an hour now, ever since Steve and Sam found him in a last remaining Hydra facility with blood on his hands and rage in his eyes. He looked exactly like the Angel of Death as he stood in the middle of the room, clenching the bloodstained knife in his human hand while surrounded by dead bodies lying in their own blood and his metal arm lying useless by his side that tilted him towards the left. Even though it tore Steve’s heart in two, they had to handcuff him for his own safety, seeing as to how the brunette immediately started to pick at his own skin in an effort to get all the blood off of him. 

Taking the public transportation system wasn’t exactly Steve’s cup of tea especially since they are traveling with someone with a fragile mental state as Bucky, but the moment Steve tried to coax him into the taxi, the other male planted his feet where he stood and resisted being ushered into the small car. Steve didn’t blame him, now that he looks back at how cramped the car was and he wasn’t going to put Bucky through any more trauma than he’s been through today. So, instead, Sam suggested they take the train from Virginia back to New York. Wasn’t a back idea - the aisles were wider than on a subway and the ride would be long enough for all of them to take a rest while the countryside rushed past them.

Bucky continues to try and slip from the cuffs but the longer he tries, the more his movements come out as more sluggish. The exhaustion from the fight must be catching up to him by now and his body is probably screaming for him to rest now that the train has already pulled out of the station. Sam watches him with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning back in his seat across from them with the table in between. He sighs when Bucky hisses at a particularly hard pull.

“You’re not gonna get out of it until you calm down, Barnes,” he says gently, blinking slowly. Steve catches Bucky’s hand in his own, pushing it down against his thigh to stop Bucky from clawing at the blonde’s wrist again. “All you need to do now is sit back and relax, then Steve here will get out the key and unlock the cuffs,”

Bucky bares his teeth at Sam while Steve flinches as he feels Bucky’s fingertips pressing down on his thigh. The conductor comes around from the beginning of the aisle, pausing at every passenger to ask to see their ticket and Steve immediately clasps his hand around Bucky’s. Their jackets are long enough to drape over the silver of the handcuffs, the short chain almost obscure between their joint hands. Steve has to bite back the fire in his stomach for having Bucky’s hand in his for the first time in years, even though the other male stares at their joint hands like it’s a marvel that someone could be touching him sweetly. The older man finally reaches their seats with a friendly smile, looking at the trio while Sam and Steve smile back.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” he smiles, gloved hand extended. “Tickets, please?”

Sam digs into his pocket and pulls out the three tickets. “Here you go, pal,”

He nods at them, taking the tickets and punching holes in each of them. Though with every click, Bucky flinches closer to Steve’s shoulder and away from the conductor. He burrows his face deeper into his jacket - the one Steve had to steal from the museum a while ago when they started their search for Bucky. The man hands the tickets back and takes a look at Bucky, the pressure of his gaze causing Bucky to duck further into Steve. “Thank you for your service, young man,” the conductors nods, continuing his path towards the other passengers but Bucky remains frozen. His hand is shaking against Steve and buries his head against Steve’s neck, his breath fans over Steve’s skin and sends a rush of chills down his spine. Bucky’s grip tightens.

The space between their hands is getting moist, wet from the heat between them but Steve can’t seem to let go of Bucky’s hand now, not when he looks like he’s about to crawl out of his own skin. The movement of the train is rocking Bucky against him and with every contact to him, Bucky jolts like he’s been burned. Steve wets his lips, squeezing Bucky’s hand reassuringly.

“Hey, Buck, are you alright?” Steve asks, his thumb moving circles around the back of the brunette’s hand. Bucky shutters, shaking his head and tickling Steve’s jaw with the messy strands. He sighs and reaches his free hand across Bucky to cup the nape of his neck comfortably, using his other thumb to stroke at the pale skin softly enough to get Bucky to relax at least a little. “What’s wrong?”

Bucky shakes his head. It takes a moment for him to speak again. “Trains. I _hate_ trains,” he whimpers out with such a pathetic and defeated tone that Steve is pretty sure someone reached into his chest and squeezes his heart so tightly that he can’t even think past the pain.

Of course Bucky would remember that, of all the memories they had shared, none are more important than the reason why Bucky is in constant pain right now. With a pained glance at Sam, Steve guides Bucky slowly towards his lap and under his handcuffed arm until Bucky’s head is laying comfortably on his lap - both conjoined hands resting against Bucky’s metal shoulder and Steve’s free hand stroked the sweaty strands away from his face. “It’s okay, bud, just relax. Everything is going to be alright, nothing will hurt you while I’m here, I promise,”

By the time they reached Washington DC, Bucky is completely out of it; his chest rising up and down with every breath and his muscles start to finally lose some of their tension, especially with the help of Sam’s iPod streaming the reading of Lord of the Rings. His hand is still connected to Steve’s in an awkward angle. “Sam, hand me the key,” Steve whispers, taking Sam’s attention away from the book in his hands. “Hurry, I don’t want his wrist to start aching,”

“Steve, you’re the one with the key,”

“No, I’m not. You had it when we left,”

“Yeah, I did, and then I gave it to you, man,”

“I don’t have it on me,”

A pause.

Sam sighs, massaging his temples as Steve can basically see the white hair growing on Sam’s head. “I guess we’re gonna pay Tony a visit then,” 


End file.
